Drunk Night
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: What will happen if by chance out of some weird coincidence My nameless OC found Kidd, wasted in the Tavern's table, with Killer out of sight. And out of courtesy my OC decided to take her wasted Captain to his rented room.


**Okay this was an unexpected situational story that a classmate of mine requested for since she couldn't wait for my " Crimson Illusion". she was just too much of a Kidd-fanatic.  
**

**Any way I'll tell you a little dilemma of mine. First of all, nobody in my school knows that I write fanfiction because I like to keep things a secret. So when everyone in my class found out that I write, I was quickly bombarded with request for lemon stories (Yes, my school was full of perverted otakus... Well not all of them, just most of them)  
**

_Of course I rejected their request at first, but after a long process of negotiations and deals, I had no choice but to write one (Damn those stupid chocolates and cake!) even if I don't exactly know that thing works since I don't have any experience about those kind of activities. _

_Ace: stupid virgin!_

_Oh shut it ace! there is nothing wrong with being a virgin!  
_

_Ace: want me to do you?  
_

_Geez Ace, sorry I'm not that desperate to get laid by a sick bastard who has a major sis-con, so why don't you just go back to "Two Piece" already  
_

_Ace: you close the dumb portal! so how the hell could I go back!  
_

_Then Shut the hell up!**!  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any part of it in anyway! but I do own the nameless girl in the drabble.**

**Warning: Does contain mature content!  
**

**Pairing: Kidd x OC  
**

**Requested Situation: What will happen if by chance out of some weird coincidence My nameless OC found Kidd, wasted in the Tavern's table, with Killer out of sight. And out of courtesy my OC decided to take her wasted Captain to his rented room.  
**

**Short Background: Well my girl here is a fair fighter but what Kidd was interested in more was her devil-fruit ability, the Info-info fruit that allow her to gather any information for almost anything like plants, rocks, sands even memories of people and things, the only down fall was it don't work on devil-fruit user. At first she was threatened to join his crew but after a few day she finally accepted that it was for the best of her to join the his crew. After that her relationship with the crew came for the better as both her and Kidd started to develop this little something. But we all know that it's out of Kidd's character to actually confess (he's more of the harassing type of guy) so My OC begun to doubt her own morality and desire to the point of avoiding a certain someone, which in turn angered Kidd.  
**

* * *

**Drunk Night****  
**

Unexpectedly I supported a drunk Kidd to his room as I started to doubt my own decision to take this man, I called my captain, to his bed..._ I admit that he's strong and kinda cool sometimes but I'm not developing a feeling for him...Am I? Plus he's too prideful for those kind of emotion, me having a feeling for him will only spell disaster...**What the hell Am I thinking!**... _I pushed opened the door as I struggle to keep my balance... _Darn it why the hell did Killer had to be so FREAKING wasted at a time like this?!... _My captain's wasted face accidentally fell closer to mine, an inch more and our lips would collide..._Too close! too close!_

_First of all what kind of problem is Kidd having that it will actually cause him to get drunk?! And Kidd rarely gets drunk since he could hold his liquors so well... _

I continue to drag Kidd to his bed... _Well what can I do the man was way bigger than me... _Setting him in bed as I took his goggles of his blazing red hair. I caressed his hair for a while,...**_The hell am I doing?!_**_..._and soon decided to stop and go back my room...

_Come to think of it if I haven't went down to the bar, I would never find a wasted Kidd on the table..._

But before I could even take a step away from the bed, I felt a hand in my wrist as a force pulled me back, causing me to fall in an awkward position. I groaned as I realized where I had fallen into, the gloriously toned muscles of his body, enchanted my eyes as his smell..._God his smell was like nothing I ever knew, it was so addicting..._ infiltrated me like poison, freezing my entire body, even my mind...

_Not good! not good! Here I was trying to keep those thought out of my mind and fate decided to be cruel!..._

I forced myself up but Kidd's hand kept me from moving away, I tried to look up but with the position I'm at, It was more than impossible.

"Captain please let me go" I said as I try to get his had off of me, but he had only tightened his hold on me as he simultaneously said "no!".

"If you're awake then hurry up and say so!" I snapped at the thought of him being awake the entire time I drag him to his bed. Kidd then loosen his grip on me, but only to the point where I can look at his face..._God, why are you being so cruel? Setting me up in a situation where a handsome hunk is trapping me within his grasp! Are you trying to kill me out of nose-bleed?!... _ I raised my gaze slowly as I notice how beautiful he was when his not in his usual spike, soon my eyes met his..._ Scratch that thought this man will murder me if he ever heard me say those-..._ Wait! Is that lust in his eyes?

" You know I hate being ordered." Kidd stated as he rapidly turned both of us. Before long I found myself lying on the bed as Kidd was hovering above me. I shrugged as I notice the left-over odor of alcohol in him.

"Kidd you're drunk" I stated the obvious as I try to push him off me. Kidd then grabbed my arms, restricting them above my head as he slowly lower his lips to meet mine. shock by the sudden action, I unconsciously hold back my breath as I try to gather my mind which was blown to pieces the moment his lips collide with mine. He then bit my lower lip as I gasp at the abrupt tug, and Kidd is not a man that let such opportunity past away, he quickly slid his tongue past my teeth, feeling every part as though exploring my very mouth. His tongue soon brushed against the roof on my wet cavern as I unexpectedly moaned to the new sensation. the torrid kiss took a while as Kidd refused to part our lips, but the kiss wasn't the only thing that took awhile, even my mind took a moment to register what was happening and before I could even recover from what had happen, Kidd took the incentives to move lower. He started to leave trails of kisses from my jaw line to my shoulder blade as one of his hand slowly moves to unbutton my shirt. I felt the restricting force in my hand slowly weakens as Kidd then bit my shoulder blade hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. I managed to push him off as I sat up, one of my hand reaching up to my wounded shoulder blade.

"What the hell Kidd?! That hurts!" I said as I look at the blood at my hand. I glared at him with an angry questioning look, but he had only took my bloodied hand as he slowly licked the blood off. "Are you that out of you freaking mind?!" I yelled blushingly at the fact that my f-ing sexy-ass captain is licking my fingers erotically.

"You were avoiding me" He stated as he grabbed my hand once more, cornering me to the wall..._Damn it! why did he have to be so strong!..._ he then move to work on my bleeding shoulder blade. "Did you enjoy their company more than mine?" He sarcastically asked me and a hint of anger is obvious in his voice. I hesitated to give him an answer, causing him to give another bite, this time however was made in a more obvious visible spot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're going to leave a f-ing mark!" I yelled at him as I pushed him off of me completely. I stood up in attempt to end the current flow of action, but Kidd, being the stubborn man he is, grabbed my wrist for the third time, pulling me back to the bed as he glared at me with eyes that says 'where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet'.

"That the whole point." He told me in a husky voice as he then begun to unbutton my shirt once more, during that moment I was blushing so hard that I could be compared to a tomato. Kidd then got annoyed at the fact that it was taking him forever to unbutton my shirt..._Perverted drunk bastard..._ thus he quickly rip apart my already half-open dress along with my bra,..._Damn! now how am I suppose to go back to my room..._revealing my perfectly shape breast. He then slowly brought one of his hand into my chest as his lips begun to abuse my mouth again. Kidd released my lips as he went nearer to my ears, whispering the words "you're mine" in a sweet yet possessive voice. Kidd soon begun to nip on my ear-lobe as his tongue teasingly traced my ear. His hand on my chest, crawled to my breast and kneaded it as I started to pant in his warm touch. He then made a path of kisses from my ear down to my breast, there his tongue played with my nipple as I unwillingly let out a small moan in ecstasy. I force myself to swallow any unwanted sound coming out as I used my hand to cover my mouth. I felt Kidd grin as he continue to devour me, and his hand, that was kneading my breast, followed the suit of his tongue as he started to pinch and twist my other nipple, there begun my concert of moans and mewls... _I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this one bit, but the more our actions pleasured us this moment the more I felt disgusted with myself. There wasn't anything between us, no love, no feelings, nothing, just my loyalty to him as my captain and his possessiveness on my ability, other than that there's nothing..._ my mind kept telling me to end this night but my body continued to whine in need of his touch..._ I wanted to stop it wasn't right but I was already drowning in the ecstasy of his touch, there was no longer any way I could stop._

_"_K-Ki-Kidd..." I called out as I found him smirking at me, his eyes clouded with lust and need as touch mirroring my own inner feelings... _Just this night, please let this man belong to me..._ Unable to hold back my own lust, I pulled him back up to meet my lips, however I chose to battle for dominance..._ Which he won eventually..._ Kidd then chuckled in my breath as his hand readily unzipped my jeans.

"I won't allow any bastard to touch you, this here is mine!" he declared as we parted lips. He then begun to nip and suck my neck, leaving paths of mark in its wake. his started to move up and down in my thigh..._ I couldn't say anything anymore..._ I was too busy satisfying my own lust as I slid his clothe off of him..._ Not that there was a need to do that, since it wasn't covering much either as it already displayed Kidd's bare-chest, I was just trying to keep my hands busy..__._ The full view of Kidd's naked top never ceased to attract me as he then did the same to my jeans leaving me with nothing but my lower underwear. Kidd's hand went over my hips as I played with his red locks. His hand slipping through my underwear as he grab my pussie. "Ready to beg?" He teased as his finger dangled before my entrance. I whine at the fact that he was more than willing to play this kind of game..._ Damn him for getting me turn on and then making me say such things..._ I swallowed my pride as I give in to his demand.

"Please..." I uttered but Kidd chose to dragged this on as he leaned down to whisper the words " Go on" in a seducing way..._Why did Kidd have to be so f-ing sexy in everything he do!..._ he then licked my cheeks as he moves a few strands of hair away from my face. I bit my lower lips as I force myself to say the words "fuck me" only to find myself uttering once again. He chuckled as he entered a finger half-way.

" Not good enough" he said, keeping his finger still. I groaned at annoyance as I yelled the words "just fuck me already!" glaring at him as though daring him to continue playing his games. "You know I hate being ordered" he growled but never the less, started move his finger in an agonizingly slow motion.

"K-Ki-Kidd..." I whined, squirming beneath him as my patience starts to disappear.

"So impatient" He chuckled at my behavior as he entered a second finger in. I give out a loud moan as he started to thrust in and out of me. His gaze never leaving me as he leaned down once again to capture my lips, muffling all my moans as his tongue, swept the inside of my mouth in a passionate way. Kidd soon pulled away, keeping my gaze at him as he begun to unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and before long he was down to his boxer...

_...  
_

_S-se-sexy..._

_...  
_

_Damn brain...  
_

_...  
_

_Work!...  
_

_...  
_

_Damn it!  
_

_...  
_

Kidd grabbed my last line of defense and toss it else where in the room as I took the chance to tug his boxer off. I became slightly nervous at the sight of his huge length, knowing full well that it will definitely be me, whose going to suffer the consequence later. Kidd then positioned himself between my thighs as he spreads my legs open. He slowly inserted his length in my entrance as I whimpered at the sudden pain. he made a shushing sound as he assures me, setting soft kisses along my neck area...

_Yeah like I'm gonna get distracted by some soft kisses on my neck..._

Before I knew it, he was already fully sheathed in to me...

_ Wow that works too well..._

"Damn, you're so tight even thought this is not your first time" He whispered, picking my shivering thighs as he rolled his hips in a slow rocking motion. my mouth voluntary parted as small gaps of air escapes my lips. Kidd soon picked up his pace as he literally begun to pound on me, pulling out till the tip then fully sheathing himself back in. I bit y lower lip to muffle any sound from coming out as my hands gripped the sheets beneath me desperately, my back arching to meet each of his thrust. His movements became faster by the second as my breathing became frantic. Moans, mewls, whines, and cries muffled the creaking of the bed as his pace did nothing but increase itself. soon I felt my own limit as I screamed his name out loud, a few more thrust and he did the same, his seeds spilling inside of me as he pants, looking down at me. He pulled out of me as he lay down beside me, taking a few second to gather my vanished strength. I tried to sat up but Kidd rapidly threw an arm over me, preventing me from moving out of the bed as he quickly puled me into his embrace. Unable to move away from him, he place a soft kiss on my forehead as he then rest his chin onto my head. "You're mine, so don't go to...a..ny...o...ne..." He whispered as he started to doze off, snuggling me closer. I froze at his confession..._ At least that's what I think it is or maybe it's the effect of the alcohol and the afterglow..._ I sighed as I saw my clothes on the floor, far from the bed. I struggled, and squirmed to get free from his grasp but to no avail was I able to. I sighed once more as drowsiness begun to take me. Drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, I resigned myself from struggling as Kidd's smell urge me to my much needed sleep..._Guess I'll do something about my clothes later..._

_~x~X~x~  
_

I woke up at the banging sound of the door, still trap within his grasp.

"Kidd let go" I said as he once again tightened his hold on to me. The door opened as a masked blonde, namely Killer, came in. I blushed as I realized that I was still naked in Kidd's embrace, luckily we were hidden under a bed sheet.

"Captain we're ready to set sail" Killer said, ignoring my presence..._ Or the fact that Kidd is embracing me tightly..._ Killer soon left the room without any complain but I could swear that Killer was probably smirking beneath that mask of him..._ Damn him for knowing my indecisiveness..._ Kidd loosen his grip on me as I get out f bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress for a few second as I decided to pick up my littered dress. I stood up but only falling on the floor after a few second as my legs gave up on me. Kidd then chuckled at me causing me to blush out of embarrassment. I stood up one more, this time forcing my shivering legs to hold on as I picked up my clothes, putting on my underwear, then my jeans, then tying my torn tops. I walked to the door as I stated the words "I hate you". I pause at the door looking back at him as I said the words "But I guess I'm stuck with you for a while cause it's hard to have a violent possessive bastard chasing me". He gave out a maniacal laugh as I force myself to walk to my room, stumbling every once in awhile...

_Stupid legs..._

* * *

Okay I know your wondering why I never gave the name or any description of the girl in the story, well that was on purpose. I wanted to see how far I can go with a vague character and the reason is that I wanted to experiment whether it can spark the readers imagination, I tried to be as vague as I can be so that my OC can adapt to your idea... and so far my classmates who read this said if was good, I don't know if they were telling the truth or just sympathizing with me.

Anyway I don't know if I written the flow of action correctly since I really don't have any experience on this kind of activities so feel free to give my advice or react if you find something wrong with the story...

and just for a fact this took a lot of researching to write since this is the first time I have written a lemon story but over all it was a fun experience.

**Anyway if by chance you want me to continue this Please PM me or just write your request when you give a review... I will continue this depending on how many people would want me to do so. Though I doubt that it will still be Kidd next time.  
**

please don't forget to give a quick review.


End file.
